


Dirty

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drunk Sex, M/M, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Omorashi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Male Character, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: When Jack stumbled back to his motel room, he thought it was going to be another night alone. He was wrong.





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rile/gifts).



> This fic has Reaper using his wraithy tentacles in a sexual way. I wasn't really sure how to tag that because they're not tentacles, more... wraith-like tentacles... that are up to no good. this was edited by the lovely [rosewrought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewrought) and my wife also had a quick look at it so i'm eternally thankful to them.

It had been a long night of drinking. Jack’s original intention had been to get wasted, and then go home with someone— _anyone_ —but this small town’s offerings were pretty slim, and he had no qualms spending another night with his right hand.

Any company was acceptable, even if it was his own. He had grown used to his own company over the years and no longer took issue with himself. Sure, in the start, he would argue with himself, would find any reason not to be alone. After all, being in Overwatch for so long had instilled a sense of family in him, and family meant never being alone.

But he had shaken that attitude what seemed like forever ago. He felt like a completely different person now. Whenever Jack saw images of the man he was in his past life, he seemed so alien. Like none of it had even happened to him, like it was a dream of a different dimension; a parallel universe. He would occasionally see old promotional images of himself, tattered and torn under flyers for local nightlife and graffiti tags from the gangs he was trying so hard to eliminate.

Those old images… That blue-eyed, blond haired young man… He didn’t know who that was anymore. Now he was Soldier 76. It seemed fitting that his career would end the same way it started out: as just another number.

Stumbling into his cheap motel room, he kicked the door shut with a clumsy motion, staggering in a way that had him clinging to the dresser, unable to reach the bed. He could see his reflection in the grime covered mirror and it was enough to make him scoff and lean towards the reflective surface.

He was a mess. He could see that much. His skin was almost devoid of all colour, his hair just as bad. Both aspects were thinning and less able to recover from the torture he put his body through. Cold showers, cheap toiletries, worn clothing… and not to mention the daily gun and knife fights.

“You’re a mess,” he mumbled to himself, reaching up and tugging the skin under his eyes before dragging a hand over the rough stubble on his chin. He shook his head as he pushed himself upright, shrugging his jacket from his shoulders and throwing it to the ground, the old leather crunching in a way that reminded him of his bones. Everything he owned; everything about him… it had all seen better days.

With a massive yawn, Jack pulled his shirt over his head, leaving a blood-stained, slightly yellowing white vest top covering his damaged body before he shucked off his trousers and kicked all his garments into a mouldy corner of the room. At least the stench from the carpet would cover up the smell of death on his body. He wasn’t sure he could stomach a shower right now; not after the long day. He never found them as relaxing as he once did, not after the brawl a year ago that had left him inhaling lungfuls of water.

Jack kicked off his boots, toeing them to one side and standing in the doorway of the bathroom, scratching his stomach and reaching down to adjust his boxers. So lost in his monotonous activities, he failed to notice the shadow in the room; failed to see what had been waiting for him to come home, and before he could even register another presence, hands were on his body, and a large form was pressing into his back.

“Listen, I don’t want any trouble,” Jack started, his body tensing up, but the alcohol dulled his reflexes, and he knew he had no advantage; knew the man behind him had the upper hand by managing to catch him when his guard was down. “Can I take a leak and then we can trash the motel room before I inevitably kill you?” he offered, swallowing hard as one of the intruder’s hands moved lower than he was comfortable with.

“I don’t know about that, Jack,” came a deep, raspy voice and he recognised it instantly. He froze up, the wandering hand he was concerned about now causing alarm bells to ring out in his mind as it moved to his crotch, pressing down, and he felt the first bead of piss push out, fear and nerves getting the better of him. He wanted to escape, but the arms were so warm; like an old memory. “I’m pretty sure I can still take you in a fight, but first, why don’t we have some fun?”

Jack wanted to say no. He wanted Reaper to leave. He was no longer the man he knew; the man he had loved. He was just… a tool now. It wasn’t his concern what he had become, and he hated himself for secretly worrying every day what had happened to the man he once knew as Gabriel Reyes.

But the way Reaper’s hands pressed into him was too much. It had been so long since he had been with anyone that he found himself nodding, found himself gasping as Reaper’s hand pressed down harder just above his crotch and it happened before he realised it. The warmth of his piss trickling down his thighs was enough to make him moan, was enough to make him raise a hand to his mouth, covering his lips so Reaper wouldn’t hear him, but it was all far too late.

“You’ve always been such a disgusting man,” Reaper hissed, sliding his hand to Jack’s crotch, feeling out his dick through the saturated fabric and all Jack could do was nod again, letting out a gasp as Reaper pressed down harder, rubbing him slow and hard as he continued to piss himself mere metres from the toilet.

“Look at how shameless you are,” Reaper rasped from behind him, and Jack could only nod, tilting his head back and resting it on the hot leather. Reaper’s body heat caused his temperature to skyrocket as he let the piss continue to leak from him, letting it trickle down his thighs. “You want me to fuck you, right?” he asked, and he pressed his metal covered fingers down hard on Jack’s crotch, the wet material rough against the folds of his flesh as he rocked against it.

“Fuck, I don’t want it…” he gasped, reaching to hold onto the door frame as his body shook, the final gush of piss saturating his boxers and dripping down, splashing the floor. “I need it. I need it so badly. I need you to fuck me like you used to.”

Reaper let out a deep chuckle, his hands sliding to Jack’s waist and for a moment, he was caught off guard by the sudden tenderness as they rocked together, but the moment was gone almost as soon as it had begun. He let out a grunt as Reaper dug his claws into his soft flesh, piercing the fabric of his vest and he knew that if he looked down, he would see red seeping through the white.

A second later and Jack found himself thrown face down onto the bed, his body shaking as he tried to push himself up, but he knew how he looked; his ass in the air, the soaked fabric of his boxers clinging to every crevice, and he could feel Reaper staring; knew he was eating him up with his eyes, and the idea that he might actually get what he needed was enough to make his cunt throb.

“You’re the biggest mess I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Reaper whispered, his voice low and harsh as he stepped across the room. The leather of his outfit crunched with every step, and he found himself shifting his knees, spreading his legs wider, trying to entice Reaper closer, but he knew he didn’t look as sexy as he wished he did.

He wanted to be the young, fit, sweat-slicked Jack from back in Overwatch, but now he was just an old man, covered in piss and praying that the dim lights would cover up at least a few of his many flaws.

“Gabe-” He started, but his voice was cut off as a hand clamped around his neck, the weight of Reaper’s body pressing down against him.

“You know you enjoy it more when you accept me for how I am,” Reaper mumbled against the back of his head, and he could feel his hot breath; could feel the heat from his torso, his weight pressing down on him, but he was determined to keep himself on his hands and knees. He wasn’t quite ready to let Reaper do as he pleased; wasn’t about to let himself be pushed face down into the mattress. As long as he kept himself up, he felt like he at least had a grasp on control, however fleeting it was.

Jack let out a soft moan as he felt Reaper press his crotch against his ass, a familiar hardness rubbing down the crack and he could feel Reaper’s cock trying to push into him through the layers of fabric, the piss drenched material rough against his sensitive skin.He couldn’t help but push back.

Reaper was right. He did enjoy it more when he admitted that this wasn’t Gabriel; that it was Reaper. When he accepted that, Reaper did him the favour of accepting that he was no longer Strike Commander Morrison and that he was just Soldier: 76 now.

That they weren’t anyone, really, neither of them.

He shifted his hands, gripping the sheets as he rocked back against Reaper, feeling his claws on his hips and he knew what was coming; could only let out the softest moan as his soaked boxers were pulled down over his hips, the elastic rough over his already reddened skin, the cool air forcing a chill up his spine.

“We need to clean you up,” Reaper mused as his face made its way down Jack’s back. He could feel that he had pulled his mask up, but not entirely removed it, the tip of the bird’s beak jabbing into him, the vest the only thing stopping the sharp point from piercing his already scarred skin. Jack couldn’t even chalk them all up to fighting; a lot of them simply came from being unable to resist Reaper. No matter how badly he left his body in tatters, he could never find it in himself to turn him down. He was always so willing to take whatever was being offered from whatever Reaper was.

Gabriel Reyes. Blackwatch Commander. Reaper. Talon agent. All those things had merged a long time ago, and even if whatever he was left with was only a shred of what his old friend once was, then he would accept it. Something was better than nothing.

He pushed his face further into the pillow, his breath warming it as he panted into the starched fabric. Reaper’s chin rested on his ass for a moment.

“You’ve turned into a real dirty old man, Jack,” Reaper rasped as his fingers spread Jack open, revealing his ass and cunt before Jack felt his hot tongue trailing down, running over both holes before he dipped his head low enough to suck his dick into his mouth, his nose nuzzling against his pussy. “You taste of piss,” Reaper mumbled against him, his hands sliding to Jack’s ass, grabbing it roughly.

“Whose fault is that?” Jack grumbled as he managed to push himself over, rolling onto his back, opening his legs so willingly for Reaper, showing his cunt as he reached down, spreading the wet lips to show him everything. He was drenched, his fluids almost dripping out of him, the piss leaving his pussy saturated and he couldn’t resist rubbing his dick, playing with himself. He smirked as he watched Reaper flex, thick black wisps escaping his body as he rolled his limbs before diving back in.

He reached down, placing a hand on top of Reaper’s head. His fingers gripped the mask that kept Reaper’s face such a shadow. The dim light in the hotel room refused to help him; refused to let him see the man he once adored so much, but he was too drunk to care; so wasted that this seemed like the best idea available to him.

It felt good to have anyone show him this attention; he didn’t care that it was claws and not fingers digging into his thighs; didn’t care that the tongue lapping away at him was so warm; so fucking hot that it made him squirm, the heat radiating from Reaper warming his whole body as he let his hands drift to his own torso, rubbing his skin through his threadbare vest. Everything felt so right; so amazing. He was squirming so shamelessly as fingers finally replaced claws; Reaper throwing a glove over his shoulder and then digits were being pushed inside him, and his toes curled, his back arching from the bed as he was finally filled, Reaper’s molten fingers pressing deep inside, rubbing exactly where he needed them to.

“So good, so fucking good,” Jack rasped, his hands frantically tugging his shirt up, the heat overwhelming him; he desperately needed to show more skin; to have Reaper see him for exactly what he was now; an old man, so desperate for anything or anyone. He dragged his hands over his chest, sliding them down over his abs, spreading them to cover the loose skin on his stomach; the small paunch he carried, hidden under his dilapidated leather jacket.

“You’re going to let me fuck you, yeah?” Reaper said in a low voice, his fingers spreading Jack’s cunt again before he leaned down and pressed his tongue against his dick, sucking it into his mouth as his fingers pushed inside him. The wisps of smoke caressed his exposed skin, touching every inch neither he nor Reaper could reach.

Jack nodded as his body bucked, Reaper’s fingers pressing so deep inside him, rubbing him frantically, pumping his fingers in and out so fast that he felt a familiar building, legs shaking, hands snapping down to hold Reaper’s head still; keeping his mouth on his clit as he felt a sudden wash of relief, his body trembled as he felt himself gush around Reaper’s fingers, his fluids dripping out of him as Reaper continued to fuck into him, playing with his sensitive cunt as he continued to squirt. It had been so long; the only one who had ever done this to him and the only he had felt comfortable doing it around had been Gabriel. He didn’t know why he thought it would have changed now.

They both claimed to be no longer the men they once were but right now, it felt like the good old days. Holed up in a cheap motel, sweat and adrenaline lacing the air as they took out their frustrations with the world on each other in the most delicious ways, ways that left Jack’s body throbbing for days.

“Fuck me,” Jack mumbled, spreading his shaking legs, revealing his drenched cunt and heavy dick to Reape, the other man already starting to undo his belt. The dense black canvas dropped off his body, revealing dark, deathly flesh, coated in a thick black smoke that distracted him long enough for Reaper to slide between his legs and press the tip of his hot dick against his pussy.

Before Reaper pressed inside, Jack felt the strange sensation of the black wisps pressing against his ass, pushing inside him, stretching him as Reaper just continued to tease his cunt, the tip of his dick rubbing against his own in a way that made him raise his arms above his head, writhing. He was completely shameless as he whispered for Reaper to fuck him, please; saying how good he was making him feel as he felt his ass fill up, his cunt throbbing with need as Reaper just stared down, chuckling to himself.

“You always were such a slut, Jack,” Reaper rasped, pressing his cock slowly inside; so slowly that Jack found himself snapping his hands down to grip the mattress, unable to stop himself from squirming as Reaper took his time. He inched inside slowly, filling him bit by bit until he let out a groan and leaned over Jack, panting heavily as he thrust all the way inside, and both of them let out a low moan.

He couldn’t resist reaching up, gripping Reaper as he started to fuck him, short hard jabs, forcing fluids to drip down his ass, down his thighs, the wisps rubbing inside him; the feeling of both pushing together inside him was enough to force another moan from his throat, his body trembling.

“You’re a dirty old man,” Reaper whispered, his hands sliding to Jack’s waist, his fingers pressing into his softer flesh as he held him down to fuck him harder. “Pissed yourself, squirted all over me and the bed. You reek, but you weren’t smelling too fresh before this whole ordeal anyway.” Jack couldn’t deny it, wouldn’t have anyway. “You’re a drunk, willing to give it up to anyone who shows you the smallest bit of attention… but I don’t remember it being too difficult in the past, either,” Reaper mumbled, the deep chuckle escaping his lips running through Jack, making him close his eyes as he lost himself Reaper’s voice; in his actions.

Reaper – Gabriel – knew him too well; knew what he liked, what he yearned to be told. He loved feeling like the depraved mess that he was because yes, he was so willing to bend over for anyone who gave him a second of their time; his cunt was constantly wet for even the slightest hint of affection.

“Mm, I like it sloppy and wet,” Jack grumbled, his voice hoarse as he lowered himself back down to the bed. His hands slid up to Reaper’s neck to grip his collar as he let Reaper thrust harder, fuck into him relentlessly, no pausing, no stopping. The heat increased, the stench of piss and sex almost suffocating him as he gasped for air. It felt so wrong; so bad to be doing this right now, in here of all places but he hadn’t felt this alive in a long time.

He let out a low moan as Reaper continued to thrust, the feeling of the plumes of smoke rubbing his body making him euphoric as he just gripped him, pleading nonsense into his ear. He didn’t know what Gabriel had become, but it all felt incredible; the feeling of him inside, so hot; so hard, fucking him without caution, the smoke turning into larger wisps around him. Before he could say anything more, a strange hardness pressed against his ass and all he could do was hold his breath as something pushed inside him and started to move as Reaper rutted into him.

It was too much; too hot, like his entire body was on fire as he felt himself being stretched open, whatever was in his ass having a life of its own and purposely rubbing Reaper’s cock through the walls inside him.

“I’ve learnt a few things since last time,” Reaper rasped, grunting,his hands gripping Jack’s body, digging into him to hold him in place as his body moved and all Jack could do was nod, silent pleas erupting from his throat for Reaper to fuck him harder, faster.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, right there,” Jack gasped out, letting go of Reaper and falling back against the mattress. He couldn’t resist spreading his legs wider and reaching down, tugging up his shirt just enough so he could look down and see Reaper’s thick cock slamming into him, plumes of smoke snaking their way around his own body, and each touch burned but it felt so good; made him feel alive.

Sliding his hand down, he sucked on his lip as he found his own dick, stroking and rubbing frantically as Reaper’s menacing figure loomed over him. Reaper insisted that he was no longer the man he used to be, but Jack could feel it in the way he fucked; this was Gabriel. Only Gabriel could make him feel this good.

He knew how shameless he looked, spread open wide, being fucked in both holes as he rubbed his dick, but he didn’t care. He felt himself shake as he gushed around Reaper’s cock, a loud chuckle escaping the other man as Jack’s whole body visibly throbbed, the wet sound of Reaper fucking him through it enough to make him let out another moan.

“K-Keep going,” Jack whispered, both of his hands down between his legs, one still frantically rubbing his dick, the other resting neatly above Reaper’s cock, stroking his body hair as he continued to thrust hard.

He could tell that Reaper had no plans to stop, not until he reached his own climax but Jack could tell his few words affected him. Gabriel had always loved knowing he was needed, that he was necessary, and Jack wanted to tell him how badly he needed him; how his life hadn’t been complete since the day everything went wrong, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit that aloud.

“Fuck me harder, don’t stop,” Jack mumbled again, the insides of his thighs aching as Reaper moved his hands to Jack’s knees and held him open wider, and just that move was enough to make Jack cry out again, his dick throbbing as he rode out another orgasm. His holes felt stretched and abused as Reaper pounded into him harder, relentlessly.

A light feeling passed over him as he reached up and slid his arms around Reaper’s neck again, holding onto him. Reaper’s hands slipped back to his waist again, his fingers almost burning him as they pressed into his skin. He could feel himself going dizzy; his mind hazy as the smoke increased in the room, and he knew Reaper was close; could tell In the way he grew more clumsy with his motions and before Jack could say anything, Reaper let out a guttural moan, his movements speeding up as he thrust into him so hard and fast that Jack felt his whole body tremble.

“Inside, stay inside,” Jack gasped, wrapping his legs around Reaper’s waist, holding him as close to his body as he could, a new heat filling him up as Reaper rolled his hips, letting out a low moan until he finally went limp in Jack’s arms.

He didn’t know how long had passed; didn’t know how long they had been lying there in a mess of sweat, piss and semen but Jack could already see dawn trying to push through the curtains. Glancing down, the menacing mask was still atop Reaper’s head, stopping him from seeing any of the man he once knew, but it didn’t matter.

Jack tightened his grip around Reaper, a contented sigh escaping his lips before he closed his eyes, unable to resist the tempting idea of sleep.


End file.
